


Change

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She notices the way he's changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and I probably never will, but my love for this pairing has lead me to create this collection. I hope you all enjoy!

She opened her eyes to find Edward sleeping, his breathing, the only sound escaping his lips. His arm, draped over her waist, had a strong hold on her and held her close to his chest. As she scanned his face, she was surprised to find things she hadn't noticed before. Upon closer inspection, it was more evident to Winry that the boy she knew since childhood had grown in many ways, becoming the man she loved.

His jaw was more defined, losing the last bits of roundness that used to make up his boyish face and now had the smallest hint of a five o'clock shadow. His body was perfectly sculptured and had an immense strength that had come from years of training. His hands were rough from all the combat, but soft at times, when he touched her skin. His lips were warm and firm when they consumed hers in a passionate kiss that only he could manage.

And his heart, which had been through so much during all these years, was slowly mending. Although the burdens he carried throughout his youth had finally been lifted from his shoulders, there was things from his past that wouldn't let him rest. Memories that would return to haunt him, hidden by the darkness of the night.

Even though he had changed during the last few years, Edward was still Edward and to Winry that was all that mattered.

She caressed his face slowly, hoping not to wake him in the process. She let her hand roam his face down to his shoulders and let it wander onto his bare chest, but stopped when she felt him move. Blue eyes met dazed golden ones as she looked up.

"Good morning, Ed," she said, smiling.

He returned the smile and pulled her closer to him, their noses barely touching. "Good morning," he said, as he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a small kiss.


End file.
